Heavenly Howls
by CoraHaleAlpha
Summary: Percy Jackson Fans, this one's for you : Percabeth Highschool werewolves vs hunters (FanFic) Percy Jackson attends Beacon Hills High School in Beacon Hills, California, where he is captain of the Swimming team. The co-captain of the swimming team, Jake Allen, also Percy Jackson's best buddy, is bit by a werewolf... Later on, Annabeth Chase joins them at Beacon Hills High School..
1. Chapter 1 : Blessed By The Alpha

_**Chapter 1 : Blessed By The Alpha**_

 ** _Percy's POV_**

"Soo... how can you be so sure that the creature was a werewolf ?" I asked him while dealing with the extra and useless stuff in my locker.

"You'll know when you see a werewolf yourself ! He had those sharp canines, and his eyes were... _shining_ red !"Jake tried to explain.

Jake is my best friend... which means he's my only friend. He is mostly dressed in simple clothes and his favourite-last-gift-from-dad, black leather jacket. He has pure black eyes and black hair.

"This is impossible ! Must be a nightmare..." I suggested.

"But-but it seemed so real...I don't think it was a _nightmare_..."

"Okay then... It was a werewolf ! Happy ?"

"You don't understand." He muttered.

"Our first period is...?"

"English"

"Oh wow...such a _wonderful_ day!"

Mrs. Williams, our english teacher, she hates me probably more than any thing in the world. I get a strong feeling that some day she is gonna turn into a monster and will try to kill me...

These kind of things most often happen to me...

'cause... well... I don't think you'll believe me... But I am a demigod...son of Poseidon.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 17 years old. I attend Beacon Hills High School. I came here only a few months ago. I live in a big house... but there is nothing to be happy about. The house is ... ancient and seems pretty scary at night and sometimes you can even hear howls of wild animals from the woods. Also, it's paint has faded (I'm planning to paint it blue with sea beach wallpapers). While I was attending Goode High School in New York city, a terrible incident took place (and I had to blow off my maths teacher, Mrs. Claire aka Ms. dracaenae)...so I had to leave that school. Also, my girlfriend Annabeth, is going to join this school soon.

The english class was going on just fine until Jake almost died.

"So... who is going to read this essay aloud for me ? Jackson? Oh... so sorry ! I forgot that you've got dyslexia." *Laughter* the bitch taunted with fake sympathy. I was used to her dirty techniques. But I just smiled in return.

"Allen, read it for me !"

"Um... okay."

"Okay _mam_ " She said.

"Okay _mam_."

Jake obediently started to read the essay for her, " _William Wordsworth was born on 7 April 1770 in Cockermouth, Cumberland, in the Lake District. His father was John Wordsworth, Sir James Lowther's attorney. The magnificent landscape deeply affected Wordsworth's imagination and gave him a love of nature. He lost his mother when he was eight and five years later his father. The domestic problems separated Wordsworth from his beloved and neurotic sister Dorothy, who was a very important person in his life..."_

Boring...

I was thinking about what Jake would've been like if he had superpowers like me ... when everything went KA-BOOM.

Jake was kneeling down on the floor, coughing, spitting blood and breathing heavily... and what was that ? His eyes were shining golden !

 _What the hell ?_

The girl who was sitting in front of me was the first one to recover. The ran to his side and... I saw, the girls eyes were shining golden too!

 _Double-what-the-hell ?_

"Percy Jackson ! What are you waitin' for ? Come here and help me get him." the girl asked me.

"Oh yeah."

Together we both were able to get him in my car.

"Hospital?" I asked her

"No need for that." She said roughly.

"What do you mean by 'No need for that' ? He looks like he is going to die." I asked her nervously.

"He is my pack now."

"Pack? What the hell do you mean by _'pack'_ he is like my brother !"

"Pack means _'Werewolves Pack'_ idiot !"

"Werewolves ?"

"I'll tell you everything... you jus' drive !"

"That means... you are a _werewolf_ -"

"Shut Up and Drive."

"Oh-kay"

"Woo-hoo. You need help ?" I asked Andria The Werewolf.

"No... I can lift him all by myself. Come on crazy ! Help me get him out of here !" said Andria.

I helped her get him out of the car.

"This is _your_ house?" She asked me.

"Yea-" I was not even able to complete the sentence, when the door creaked open... and there she was ... Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" I ran forward and gave her a bear-hug.

"Hey!" She replied. We both kissed for a short moment.

And then...

"Hey! I'm here too" said the girl dressed in grey and black with a bow in hand and a quiver hung on to her left shoulder.

"Thalia ? What are _you_ doing here?" I asked her.

"Searching for some werewolves to kill" She joked.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER-1**_

 _ **Hey Guys, What do you think ? Should I continue this story ? Please comment. :-)**_

 _ **Thanks For Readin'**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hunters vs Werewolves

Chapter 2 : Hunters vs. Werewolves

 _ **Andria's**_ _ **POV**_

"You are joking...aren't you ?" I asked her.

"Of course I'm jokin' !" She replied.

"And...you're Percy's friends?" The blonde girl asked.

"Oh yeah... Um... Annabeth and Thalia, meet my friends Andria Silver and... He is actually unconscious..." Percy said. Looking terrified.

"Monster attacks? He's one too?" Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"Yeah. I mean _no._ I mean yes. I mean no. Oh-kay , 'yes' for first question and 'no' for second question." Percy replied.

"You alright ?"

"Yep."

"I'm not able to understand! If he isn't a demigod then why is _he_ injured? Instead of you?" Thalia whispered.

"Well... he was ...tryin' to... _protect_ me... actually." Percy replied.

"So... nice to meet you Annabeth Chase...and...Thalia Grace." I tried to change the topic.

"Jus' one more thing... why don't you take him to a hospital?" Thalia asked.

"Be-uh-'cause... he..."

"Oh come on guys! Let him take a nap... Percy, where's his room ?"

"Um... there is a problem... I've been able to clean only 3 rooms..." Percy replied.

"Oh wow." Thalia muttered. "Well, I'm planning to leave tomorrow morning actually... For you-know-what."

"I can share my room with Jake." I offered.

"No" Percy said strictly "I am going to share my room with him. Not you."

"Why? We've been dating since last month! And he is _my_ boyfriend, not _yours_."

"Okay then."

"So... Three people left and two rooms left. You both are going to share..." Thalia commanded and started walking towards the doors.

"Help me get him to his room." I said.

"Yeah."

"He is my pack now" I argued.

"He is my best friend and if something happens to him... I'll kill you." He said.

"Oh seriously? After the hunter is out... Why not just check... Son Of Poseidon vs. Werewolf." I suggested.

"Okay."

 _ **End of Chapter-2**_

 _ **Whoa finally...**_

 _ **I wanted to write more in this chapter...**_

 _ **I guess the story is getting a bit boring... Sooooo it's time for "Omg! Full moon? What's going for happen now?"**_

 _ **Please comment and rate ?**_

 _ **Thanks for readin'**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Full Moon

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"Chapter-3 : Full Moon/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4a31b9b5e9462173f61ea697d6b1e33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jake's POV/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell is happening?" I asked the girl, who was standing in front of the open windows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d47530df3c22dbd25348fa4fa1863c4c""What do you mean by 'what them hell is happening'?" She turned around and now I could clearly see her face. She was pretty, with chocolate brown hair tied back in a ponytail and warm,brown eyes. She wore white shirt, jeans and a pendant which looked ancient and familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e94b40f2e3091e963f95f4232e48ad""Number 1 : What's happening? Number 2 : Where am I? Number 3 : Where's my favourite jacket?! In fact! Where's my em style="box-sizing: border-box;"shirt/em!? Number 4 : TELL ME EVERYTHING" I half yelled the last word in a very non-Jake manner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cf2678469e169b471351e2b7af8130b""Stop yelling at me... 'cause its midnight and I don't want the hunter to know your little secret. You are here, in your friend's house-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0745ee09fa06abae31968b5e6ddee320""Percy's house?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6c46932cd8c81a3bf5fc4b44ae8be2e""Jake, calm down. You don't understand... Jus' listen to me. Okay?" She said calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e83b8729257560438a9055de80ec4f94""What-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cf9d5b5208c9b9e72ea4c9664773a35""Shut up!" Her voice filled with anger. But then I noticed something else in her voice too, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pain./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85dfd244fa41099ebd5a35a1cb53be4e"Andem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emtheem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emnext moment, she was on the floor struggling for breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20d115d41f66531e96abaf683d8d77e3""Hey!" I was confused...unaware of anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450d3bd0f5d6661ad57eb32423d8cebe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What should I do now? /emI asked myself in my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7bd6b81bfcf2c9201b90cfc4598189e"I tried to check if the door was open. Nope. The door was locked from outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="277254e1e2b1cd8420c6f238462a1b3a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Should I yell for help? /emBut, the girl had warned me not to yell or the hunter will know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8154ccee724bc2c57b1187031c1014fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But what will the hunter know?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baed86b49a806b1927018f0f4e979f3c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No. I'd better get her on the bed and wait till tomorrow morning./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="264479d220227559806522063714a3db"She wasn't much of heavy... So I was easily able to carry her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07b2f1812bde218d23b2529f6259fee7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't understand... I don't understand a single thing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cab9796663b21d733bc7517e38b14bb"The air was cool. Sending a chill down my spine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83be6930b58f3bda086c3969d043e7ae"Okay...she was hot (not referring to temperature) but I decided to sleep on floor instead of sleeping on bed with a super hot girl...she was still a stranger and I didn't want to do... I don't know.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="356602b9c7140d1a2014ae92da433496"I searched the whole room, but there was only one blanket available... Okay, sleeping on floor without a blanket on an icy night...wow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b26508cbd5d0a85c844ecc89b6f5d72"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fe63507cef42c36f09e9f339cde00a5""Jake! Jake?! What are you doing on the floor!?" Asked a familiar voice "Jake Allen, WAKE UP!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6891e0b5e36cc9bed70a42b46fafe403""Huh? What's happening?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeb159442122457265476555c070e9ae""Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Said the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b1ad7888e92aee35b5597dd9de4cc22""Oh you. Glad you're alive!" I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2549693772c9f6719125f1a5114d3011""Oh goodmo'nin' to you too!" She muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15404c3cae99d90bb316fa1011175261""What's the time?" I asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45a33a913c5cff5ee3cdb2e400679d06""It's midnight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8193edd67caafc4b2768ace51a4e4004""And why are you waking me up at midnight?" I asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fdf90fec3bfd35adb30e5e6994951a4""'Cause-'cause this is important."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3021a77e065a996e36a52e64d0e7abc""Are you shivering?" I asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c299489f4d6f6c2ecc207fc3934beb6a""Yeah. You didn't... Whatever-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="323b1fe593d83034e7dcc69dd4a35c58""You didn't do what!? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em should be Shivering...I gave em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em the blanket and still..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a9b4edc2057acd72253a04244ff1e1""Why didn't you get in the bed then? It's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"your/em fault."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85feac28df9be2ef6f4e353639407021""Forget it. You were saying something about...what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1224c4a8b8a34867a00480c10cfab22e""oh! I totally forgot that one! But first you should probably get in the bed... It's pretty cold" she suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f766ca1ae822a28759c55fab32999fe7""No, I'm good here. You tell me where am I? What's this place? Who are you? What are-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a3c4d34be8e31281bcb696f7ac9eb35""I'll tell you everything. But first you needa listen to me. Okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf403493415bd89a9866deb1d6794c61""Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf3bdfa3eed38e20ef46f82537a9efe""You know what are 'werewolves'?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898c4d30deddada094958c670d91ffad""Mythical creatures-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53658370fc5aa176f7792d3a0ce24fed""They are not mythological...They are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real. /emAndem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emyou are one of them. Me too. And you don't understand that your life is inem style="box-sizing: border-box;" danger. /emTomorrow, you'll loose control over your body, your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mind. /emAnd the hunting party is busy, planning for how to kill you. I can control myself , but you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can't. /emYouem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emunderstand? And on the bright side... We are both Omegas." By the serious look on her face, it was clear that she was not lying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047708bf84d3435c9128c5c11c5404b7""I-I don't understand-" Before I could finish my sentence. She was standing in front of me, examining a sharp knife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512587b8113c3cd52a755e6d164b3c9e""Um... Why-what are you going to do with that knife? Don't tell me you're going to cut my hand off."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72ae55fc736618df71c837f81196d3f""Hand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c283bf7cfb8f8bfb7ca97ee3a20a4ae1""What?" But she just grabbed my hand and readied the knife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571784ede36400566710a4050ad439c8""Calm. Down. It's definitely gonna hurt but DO NOT shriek like a little girl. You need to control..Understood?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e0bdb02d64c2adc0f7e02c7f1d09770""Understood"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92d1654667e0e1f8211201b84b71dd61""Okay then." And with that, she started writing something... L,O,V,E./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca1430798d377ebd4f742cb3cc8d2604"Every part of the pain just simply vanished after reading the word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d66b0adf20663a289de30ab60603e0ba""Why did you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="685a86f2dbd64c3ffcb8357e8931d61b""Shut up and watch this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61e07776fc02a42db69c3c992d57f5a2""Oh-kay"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf5de2a00cae85335dda8c9c52286e19"One,two,three,four,five,six and... Boom! The wound suddenly stopped bleeding and slowly started healing! Seven,eight...and GONE. No sign of any wound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="921d99edd2b50c22458c3aa29af61d6b""What the hell?" I asked her in amazement. "This was awesome!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96958d0be6dba669df2317cee847564e""Now that you know that you are a werewolf... You needa stay more careful. Tomorrow is your first full moon. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wolf/em moon actually."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0221bbd8b180adfb24dad0691fd37250""Why are you so scared about the full moon?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b27ea0766f2a0adb5cf26eda6853c12""You'll see."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed60b7c77d4a7676da303b5f2fd704f7""Anything else you wanna say before I enter my dream world?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3263b8e1f3cf9bf162c529451fc0de4d""Yeah... One more thing, I've never seen a werewolf with cough and cold...and believe me, I don't wanna see one." She smiled "Come on, I told them that we've been dating..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d3b8c9a1594a14dfc4fd6c9adeb39b2""Whoa...You still didn't answer, why did you write-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7635446163e498d97b40082602cd258b""Shut up Jake... You already know the answer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e0a9f0bb7b254b9bb712019d5b8e09f"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd23d9bcf3d341c0cf31af6780f9cdb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"End of Chapter-3/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a67cead5179ddaa0d2f28c8a3e95be"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Woo-hoo... I didn't give much of information about the werewolf pack.../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c4aa07422b3f2edfcbf123d3dbb982c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Next chapter is all about the other pack... I needa think a name for Andria's brother and the other pack./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d426a5566434ee32d14cb97f204c65b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey guys! What do you think, whose side is Percy going to be?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b387c38bf56bff451436c84e8d209b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please comment and rate...it really matters./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6c6102174b3050bc3397c724f00f63"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;":-)/em/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4 : Night In The Forest

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"Chapter-4 : Night in the forest/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc7a221a6ca7a2c212bb386deac0b7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Andria's POV/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ad840962e57de526008bababdb77b2"I heard howls, and I knew ... werewolf howls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56b02084272e0fb9837b975919dce57d"I was expecting him awake at my side, confused, but he was already windows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e184d18ae29f4ba210e890924cb4bd44"I made my way to the door and broke the locked door. Percy should be in the next room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff7ae2abcd78fd3782ec91779f37ab3"The hunter was already gone. I knocked off Percy's door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38690ae6c1ff364188f42f2d8c664719""Hey Percy, you ready?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8513b93190000a98d2f63f7cb419cd53""Yeah,coming." Percy opened the door. He was there, in his pants and CHB shirt. His celestial bronze sword in his right hand. "He's gone?" He asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116c7e36b4ae3eafd07fa4c536ce092f""yeah"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d588c32d2d069e057c97ab009b381f""Let's go then" Together, we both made our way to the front door. The moon was shining brightly. The wolf moon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30585a6d3105cc2d852c4b4e03f9c5e5""How are you going to find him?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be6f5a268f00d1882c30b466b059398""By his scent." I replied. And just then I heard something and I new he is in trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcadb856ab5b5afbb13bb2fe28dadb1d" "You heard that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c930f226caf22034ec143e0eac9b71e8""Heard what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b464cb9185028692b4bb1e81fbabd8""The howl"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d02fa1850180672af14b9a7a017e9a""You mean Jake's howl?" No it wasn't Jake, it was a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"trap/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58063cb515856687e1b430751061be28""No no no, tell me this isn't happening?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a25ea64f26ab073361072e3acb871d""What's happening? Hey! Andria? Where are you going?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e78f9e3482ee752e28c7797c75c5194""Percy, run!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb0e752eb541e5186adf019a8bacd56""Why? What's happening?" Now running, Percy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b2a5888f65fca14682c7764df4e692a""The hunters... it's their plan, to kill us... These howls aren't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real/em!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39d37311f3a3337288c9ef8813ce7c8""You are saying Jake's in danger?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30a1635cf1d4598184c4e1a069c2f974"But I didn't answer. I tried to catch his scent. No. Nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5178fd4e526529f72cd064f7f5a1c34""I need to turn. I can't catch his scent."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a9824aae3ebaaf3667a1c899fef688c""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Turn/em? You mean in a full werewolf?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13e97fe210c72b9d8e3253a3f461cc5""Yes. But you need to trust me... No matter what happens, you are not going to use this celestial bronze sword. Okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf403493415bd89a9866deb1d6794c61""Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455ce7d2b9ea8398fddec39ae7101cfd"I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I balled up my hands into fists. I asked my other self to take over. Pain ran through my muscles. I could feel my claws and canines. I was now a werewolf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f40a4c341bfc5baf99c06a4c59d7bae7""Whoa! So this is your werewolf? Its not even a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"full/em werewolf!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="782cf314942e77d97ae1c3b7f07661e1"I looked up... I knew I was not exactly a shape shifter like my brother, but I had strength equivalent to half a dozen demigods.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2469217ee492f9262fe8f49f5a8d7624" I don't know how, but I knew that Jake was stronger than me. And he could control his anger, he would make a nice Alpha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe703796732d7579af3a4295eb5364c0""Only some werewolves can shape shift... the talented ones. Lets go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ecda91f12bf9ef7e2379320dc7a2c49"In my werewolf form, I could run faster, my reflexes were better, I could smell, hear and see things better, everything was better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6a3e0a45a920c97ca02cf62a312676d""You look a bit dangerous in your werewolf form, you know..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aec760a74ec1fd6a376450772a3e611""Thanks. Not shut up and follow me. I found him" I said "and the Alpha."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84c9d479b05a14eea33fe95c5a9d4b51"Percy just nodded and followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca8da72ba147de16b95a1b2365085dff"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96bbfaa4a9370f15fd035a58f2e15c72""Jake!" Percy yelled. Jake was there, unconscious. His shirt soaking in blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="013b0ad8a8e5623602003730036a78b0""What happened to him?" He asked, slapping Jake's face softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d70277cbffdf117030236819a78af43""Percy, be ready. He is here." I whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158243f780c4c9e1f6fe352a1054ebb3""I have to kill him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ab2feeb80ee9d518219bb5bcc0d239c""This is not going to be easy... Just-" I was cut of by the alpha's insane laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c563ed59768261f95abc67ae71d527e""Oh! I see, the girl's brought a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"demigod/em... Your lover? Oh sorry, the silly boy on the floor, must be lover...well, he tried to 'fight'. Be glad I didn't kill him like I killed your brother, girl. And as for this demigod, you've brought, I haven't heard a heavenly howl recently, you know... He would make a nice omega-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="419ecb63ebea253899e47af61b2316c1""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You /emare omega, not us, neither Jake nor me. And as for my brother, don't be so glad... He is alive. I'll find him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You/em are Weak, Alone, Banished from your own pack, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"poor/em-" this time, Percy was the one to cut me off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f657ed115df077161faacfad8bd7340e""Why don't you show yourself , weakling? Afraid? SHOW YOURSELF!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e4e8c6a6804d1fdea71f2254d2c4b34"This of course made him angry. Something, oh sorry someone attacked Percy from behind. Kaya had her claws dug deep in his skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f62cd073fbe4ee528cc865c595056c3""Percy!" I ran to help Percy but he blocked my way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3cf6d073d8f35479357d93005652216""Going somewhere darling?" He asked. He gripped both of my hands. I tried to free my hands but he had grip like steel. He was just too strong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e2f27b160640851b6044313777307c"From the corner of my eyes, I saw Percy struggling... We were losing... they will turn him to a werewolf, all because of me... they turned Jake to a werewolf, 'cause he was trying to save me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c47dffb481e4ef255075e8f7381bad9"All because of me, weak me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61326fdf271f2d37cb85fbe3c0442c3e"I was starting to loose hope, when a movement in my left caught my attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="897af6093b7a9715f438c5ce02f2f3e9"It was him, Jake. He wasn't a werewolf anymore, he was him, holding Percy's Celestial bronze sword in his injured left hand. I saw him and he saw me, we did a silent conversation and the next thing I remember, together, Jake and Percy killed Kaya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd96a0fc6a17f88a3d33364dc2cbe829"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30ca561c3833a9a5e20d5adab6983472"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"END OF CHAPTER-4/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72a2d6a6bffdf618afb80c4df8f4fb8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey guys... I was a bit confused about that kaya and Alpha Part./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3df4aaa9c0152ab0941321231442155b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But I promise I'll tell you her family's story and the Alpha's story soon./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c509662a9b44fef3a01c87d5776719"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Before you start reading the next chapter, there is one more thing I wanna tell you, Percy didn't tell Annabeth any of this and Thalia told her everything according to her (wrong) point of view./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e9618c1b5e74cab8b9d4b5835fe95b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WARNING - Next chapter is totally Percabeth./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf1209a1166a9fdbc994dd058e0166ef"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thanks for reading.../span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d82469966b22953e3b764fb4b77ca899"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PLEASE rate and comment./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df06e5bbe8ea08572dd208047dc9653"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;";-)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	5. Chapter 5 : Demigod or Werewolf?

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"Chapter-5 : Demigod Or Werewolf?/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b3ddd3183a21023ab9d920a4e0766af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Annabeth's POV/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a06fd7ee8d8c755d2b35ec213d1c6d6""You are hiding something." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e20c4cbbe96e670bb11b0cf35048bf46""Like what?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="023a8179be0f126f8069948983013f0b""Like details about the girl, why you three were out at midnight, why there was blood in the corridor? And other details..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="624d4cb9d6440ab8f3f9a8fd3a0c373d""How do em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em know all this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa6089e7503b5e0fe43493c98a412167""Percy, what's happening to you!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16b0418ecdb909fbe06411daf69adf4""What's happening to me? You wanna know? You are driving me em style="box-sizing: border-box;"crazy/em. That's all..." Said Percy, his voice full of anger " Get ready, we are getting late" And with this, he stood up, and reached for the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="381c08402bc703aa4c196fc3ba88e099""Percy, listen to me, I'm not going to school today."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14b1855da03ee34f9c90c6d03c46d357""Okay." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27334adb16beac9d470bc16965586ee5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay? Okay? I was expecting he'd at least ask me why I wasn't coming with him. After all we went through together, this is how it's going to end? Well okay then, if he wants to breakup with me, its fine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24def59ee600639ec6ea7c7f5f733bf5"I packed my bags and picked up my car keys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e290a807b3d3e6722d8f2049c9141d3c""Hey Annabeth, going somewhere?" I was glad that finally, Percy's awake. I turned around and my heart scattered. It wasn't Percy, it was Jake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a4cf5ea52f79eca1d1afe8bc6ea9371"I ignored him and made my way to my car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d5bf17fcab1ae68f549262081539920""Annabeth? Something wrong?" This time asked Andria. I ignored her too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac1792a98f18b913d147ed4f7947eea"Finally, Jake grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop. But when he noticed the huge tears in my eyes, he let go of my hand, took his bike and followed Percy's bike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a646c2558d0c134b84e5f0cfa58db958"I threw my bags on the back seat. Cleared off my tears and grabbed the steering wheel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95cfe54e4b889737ca32cdfe4f31a0d7"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5568280719aecf2df355239e7d50594"Knock on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f067666eca296e99eebe5bdff98700f6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What the heck? Its /emmidnight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff58258fb7f6ba5e0d9b3ba9cf8b889""Jake? What are you doing here? Didn't you notice, its em style="box-sizing: border-box;"midnight/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177efd7b608f8080db93959dc8b0a9af""I want a few ambrosia cubes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33565aba9ed25cd54dd2f732ee3d9867""Percy!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a67d41e087906d3ed04b8220160e8b""Um...yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1886d2a0288c2e17a45b4af6b49ab9"I grabbed my overcoat and a few ambrosia cubes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89124c8e1e95a7f8a010e29f95be3c80""What happened to him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e723816b65e70ad4e05d4fbdf287ad1""He was bit by the Alpha-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99c60d4e0322bccd4655bd6ef85c586a""What?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d67f31a20a02dccefdd2494cd72f792"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d07e355aa6e8fae0426dd2e49f89a23"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"End of Chapter-5/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7dd1713d673c729c1778c3e2f8a1d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ta-da !/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf2a1c6590e6a966c22865badc017589"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Um...sorry, I forgot to type " Break-up" after "Percabeth" ... :-P/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="131f530408a40d28962c7467c322f598"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So... Finally ... PERCY IS A WEREWOLF!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="981d394c9196f91f74770ac3bbf2400b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What do you guys think about this chapter?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b4e3983359b35feee53bb893a99de5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well... Its not yet decided... Whether Percy is a werewolf or not... I am waiting for your views and comments./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432b2ea45c37fd8d10a74541d0bb52b9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please comment and rate, I love you guys./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6c6102174b3050bc3397c724f00f63"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;":-)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


End file.
